What does the future hold?
by Blinkandyoullmissit
Summary: The Five and Po write a list of what they think happens in their futures  Not including the monsters, that'll happen anyway so they can't guess, their personal futures . Who gets closest ot the truth?


**A/N: Woah... I GOT 2 REVIEWS! I mean, no offence, but I wasn't expecting anything, no matter how much effort I put in. I woke up this morning, read the reviews, and haven't stopped smiling since! (Well, maybe at the bit where I realised I have a geography test tommorow it faltered a bi, but...) Anyway, I wrote this in my head when I was walking home, so hopefully it is alright. Please review cuz I'll love you forever AND I'll send Po over to your house PERSONALLY to deliever you almond cookies!**

It was evening now, but no-one in the Furious Five or Po felt like going straight to sleep. So they all decided to hang out in Po's room (Even Tigress, who normally wouldn't partake in such activities). Viper and Po were chatting about anything and everything, Tigress was reading a book, Mantis and Monkey were staring at each other in a wierd way (Apparently, they were having a 'Staring Contest'). Crane had said something about 'needing to get some paper and pen for-' but no-one could catch what he said before he ran off to his room... if it was possible for a bird to run...

Either way, he suddenly burst through the door, causing Tigress to look up from her book and ask "Crane, is anything the matter?"

Smiling, Crane replied "No, I just had an idea. We could all write down our predictions of the future, and then, in, say, twelve years time, we could see if any of them did happen or something similar happens."

Tigress chuckled, and replied

"Fine by me."

There was a chorus of 'Yeah' and 'Sure!' and 'Okay!' from the rest, as they all passed the paper round and wrote something down, with their name on top

_Monkey's prediction_

_I will have finally discovered who steals my Almond Cookies, Mantis (Mantis: WHAT? IT'S NOT ME, SERIOUSLY!). Po and Tigress will have got together. Crane will be... somewhere. Viper will probably be some model, something like that. Famous. Obviously, apart from the five. I'll also be more awesome than Mantis and Po combined (MANTIS: Yeah, dream on! PO: My powers of awesomeness will still, even then, rival yours, Monkey)_

_Mantis's prediction_

_I will have proved to Monkey it was absolutely not me who stole the Almond Cookies (MONKEY: Yeah, right!). I will also rule over everyone, in the five, even Tigress, who still scares the hell out of me when she's angry (EVERYONE BUT TIGRESS: Same. TIGRESS: Be careful what you say, especially those who don't wish to spar with me. Also, Po, you don't get out of it anyway. PO: But that's not fair! I alwaysss have to spar with you! MANTIS: Shut up it's my prediction go argue in your own or Monkey's! MONKEY: Hey!). I dunno what'll happen in the future, but, as long as Monkey is my manservant, I'll be happy._

_Crane's prediction: _

_I'll be happy. Maybe I'll have found Mei Ling, and if I do... (VIPER: Thanks!). Viper is really cool. She'll do well in any girly stuff, because she's really great at that. Yeah. Po will be no different, but he'll probably get together with Tigress. That's likely. Yeah. I will prove to you guys I don't MCAW (PO: Yeah you do!) I don't really care about Monkey and Mantis and their gay relationship (ALL OTHERS EXCEPT MONKEY AND MANTIS: XD) as long as they don't annoy me or do anything... inappropriate (MONKEY AND MANTIS: EWWWWW YOU THINK SO LOW OF US! That's so gross, it would never work out... hopefully.)_

_Po's Prediction:_

_I seriously don't get why you all think I'll get together with Tigress. You're all crazy. I mean, she's beautiful(TIGRESS: Stop right there if you value your life Po) and all, and I really like her __**as a friend**__, but the two of us getting together... No. I doubt Tigress even likes me in that way. Um, I don't wanna repeat everybody, but, yeah, Viper will do great in... female (VIPER AND TIGRESS: THANKS! Refer to us as that, why don't you?) stuff, ya know. I don't have a clue where Crane will be, he'll probably be, like, representer of us all. He's so awesome, as are you all. Monkey, you could really do well in comedy stuff in your spare time. You're very funny, though you don't realise the true potential of your talents. Mntis, if you weren't so perverted(MANTIS: OI!), you could do well like that too. Uhhh, Tigress? Well, uhhh, I think she'll be, like, loyal and hardcore and emotionless and kung-fu-y 'till the very end. Nothing's gonna shake her off-course!_

_Viper's Prediction:_

_Contrary to what they believe, I think Po and Tigress should get together. Definetly. If they dn't, I'll force them together. So do it. I also want them to get married, but I'm not gonna mention that for a while, ya know, don't wanna pressure them too much (PO AND TIGRESS: Done yet?). Me? I see myself being a sort of, go around everywhere, defending places and people (With you guys, obviously), so not much different). I think Mantis will start attending the gay bar and Monkey will soon join hhim, and they will get drunkly eloped one night and it will be ridiculous and stupid but funny! Crane? He's got a bright future ahead of him, shining like stars. I hope I can be with him to see what it turns out to be. _

_Tigress's prediction:_

_Wow. I have never read so many misconceptions of two people getting together. There is no __**way **__I'm getting together with Po. Absolutely __**NO! **__I mean, he's a nice guy and all, and he's my best-friend (VIPER: Not QUITE what you said last night... TIGRESS: Because your hearing went wrong, __**didn't it?...**__), but I don't like him like that. I don't have the time to do that sort of thing. China is my top and only responsibily. That doesn't give me time to do romance. _

_Mantis and Monkey? Gay, may no more need to be said. Crane? He's too mysterious to know, but hopefully he'll find the right person. Maybe. I don't know. Po? He's my bestfriend, so, yeah, he'll be fine, continuing his eating and then his kung-fu, which has improved considerably as of late. Viper?She's my best - and only - girl-friend (Something you boys wouldn't understand. Even though I act like one), and I bet she'll do some amazing clothes-y stuff. _

_THIS IS PROPERTY OF THE FURIOUS FIVE AND PO, THE DRAGON WARRIOR. WRITTEN ON 24th JULY, 103. TO BE OPENED IN EXCACTLY 12 YEARS TIME, 12th JULY 115. _

_SIGNED_

_Po _

_Tigress_

_Viper_

_Crane_

_Mantis_

_Monkey_

They sealed the paper shut, then hid it under a floorboard so it would be there for years to come. It was getting later, now, so everyone started to turn out for the night, all with the 12 years ahead in mind. What would happen next?


End file.
